Lost
by Audley
Summary: Three little minifics on the clichés of being lost. Haru x Rin, all of them.
1. Lost Without You

Lost Without You

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fruits Basket...I wish I were Natsuki Takaya...

Kyo: If wishes were horses beggars would ride...sheesh.

Audley: I don't own Kyo either...but I love him so much that I won't think up original lines for him because his are already so great...and I really REALLY wish I owned Kyo...

Kyo: And if wishes were horses...AGH! Nevermind!

Audley: See what I mean? I borrowed from book 9. Mostly.

* * *

I'm lost without you, Rin. 

No—seriously.

I'm lost without you—you were the one who showed me where everything is.

You know how bad my sense of direction is. I'm like a compass without a needle.

You were my needle. You would point me in the right direction—to my house, the bathroom, the door. If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in the proverbial 'paper bag' that I can never seem to find my way out of. You helped my find my way.

Yuki used to help me. He showed me the way to my heart.

Kyo helped me too. He showed me the way to channel my rage. He also showed me to the bathroom.

But they're busy now. They've got Honda-san.

So that leaves you, Rin.

Being in love is like going in the right direction—for me, a miracle. Hatori says being with another person makes you feel so much more alive.

I know what he means.

Being with you makes me feel so alive—so powerful. I love you, Rin. And the knowledge that you loved me too courses through my veins in a fiery passion. It inspires me. It lights up my way.

It illuminates things for me—makes them so much clearer.

So I never go the wrong way. I can never make a wrong turn.

When we're together, Rin, there is no wrong direction.

There is only love.

I'm lost without you, Rin.

I love you. I know you love me.

So...come back to me.

_Fin_

**Author's Notes:** So...yeah. I don't think this is very in character for Haru, but I can't help it! I'm not good at Haru—he's so damn _hard_—but I had to write this. Drabble fairies—they won't leave me alone!

And this isn't a one-shot, in case you were wondering. It's a three part series—all about the clichés of being lost and stuff. The next one is 'Lost In You,' and the last one is 'Lost With You.' You see? Oh, and all Haru/Rin. I love them.

I did the absolute best I could. So please! Review and let me know!

Audley Not Good At Cows...

PS: These were fairly short author's notes, weren't they? Wow...


	2. Lost in You

Lost in You

Haru was always getting lost.

I was always the one showing him the way back.

I asked him once; if it bothered him that he had no sense of direction.

He gave me a blank look.

"_I don't get lost,_" he had said. "_I just keep going. I just follow my feet_."

Haru follows his heart. He trusts himself. He trusts that his heart will lead him where he needs to be.

Stupid boy.

Can't he understand? Following your heart is how you lose yourself.

I can't follow my heart.

My heart leads to Haru. And Akito is following me. So I have to stay away.

And...I'm bad for Haru. I'll swallow him. I'm too much for him.

I don't want to hurt him.

I...don't want him to hurt me. If I follow my heart—which leads to Haru—then I might lose myself.

I could end up losing myself in my love for him. I'm not...ready for that. Not yet. I'm scared.

I don't want to lose myself in Haru.

Not again.

_Fin_

**Author's Notes**:I like this one more than the first—it's just better written. Although I'm not particularly good at writing Rin. Again! Not my fault. She hasn't appeared much in the books I have—1 through 11, by the way—and although I've read to 16 (and I've read book 17, but it's in Japanese, so I don't think it counts), it was online and I have limited online access in which to read Furuba scanlations. So I don't know her that well.

I do like her though! I'm a Horse. (Yay! You get to learn more pointless information about me!) Rin's cool.

I like to feel that with each fic I write I get to be a better writer...I mean I'm improving the more I write. Well, I'd like to think I am anyway.

But I don't care what I think! I care what YOU think! I especially care what You think about This Fic. How Does it Make You Feel?

Ha! Sorry, couldn't help myself. Although I hate it when people ask that.

Yeah...just review, if you wouldn't mind.

Audley Horsing Around... (I couldn't resist!)

PS: Does this make up for the rather short author's notes of last chapter? I rather think it does.


	3. Lost With You

Lost With You

-Rin. Don't be scared.-

-Haru. Moron. Scared of what?-

-You won't get lost.-

-Am I going somewhere?-

-Rin...-

-Haru.-

-Don't worry. I'll hold your hand. We'll go together.-

-Go where?-

-Wherever our hearts take us.-

-We could get lost that way.-

-That's okay.-

-How is that okay?-

-I'd rather be lost with you than anyone else.-

-H-haru...-

-Rin.-

-What if we can't find our way back?-

-Do we need to?-

-Haru...-

-Rin?-

-I...I want to...get lost with you.-

-I love you, Rin.-

-I love you too, Haru.-

-I know. I just wanted to be sure you knew too.-

-Haru. You're wasting time.-

-Time is a wonderful thing to waste.-

-Haru!-

"Shall we get going then?"

"...okay."

_Fin_

**Author's Notes**: I definitely like this one best of all. Even if it isn't very good. If you're wondering why it's -talk- and then "talk"...Well, I couldn't tell you. I just wrote it that way because it looked cool. There isn't really any deeper meaning...well, there is, sort of...except not really. Yeah. Just go with it.

But anyway, this is my favorite. It's also the last one in this little 'Lost' series. I enjoyed writing it. I enjoy writing Rin/Haru in general.

Did you like it? That is the important question here. Let me know!

Audley Another Short Author's Notes Section...


End file.
